lgb_affiliatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Luis G. Bermúdez
Luis Geraldo Bermúdez Carrasquillo (born March 16, 1963 in Ponce, Puerto Rico), also known by his stage name, Geraldo Bermúdez, is a Puerto Rican Contemporary Christian Music singer-songwriter, percussionist, keyboardist, record producer, evangelist, and founder of LGB Affiliated. He was the former singer and percussionist of Puerto Rican band Apocalipsis. Biography Geraldo was born in Ponce, Puerto Rico. As a child, he played percussion and keyboards at church; then, as a teen, he was the singer and percussionist for Apocalipsis. Around the age of 21, he joined the US Army in October 19, 1983; he would last there until February 1999. He was stationed in Killeen, Texas; while there, he served during the Honduras-Nicaragua conflict and the Panama conflict. During his stay in Killeen, he began a solo career. He was then shipped to Nuremberg, Germany 1986-1992; while there, he served in Desert Storm and Desert Shield; for this he obtained the rank of Sergeant. After relocating to Fort Carson, Colorado, he was sent to Somalia, where he had the opportunity to go to Kenya and Mumbasa; he served there from 1992 to 1995. In 1995, he went to Missouri and became Staff Sergeant. he served in Guantánamo Bay in Cuba, where he engaged in humanitarian aid for Haitians and Cubans. From 1995-98, he was stationed in Fort Lewis, Washington; there, he obtained his Bachelor Degree in Business Administration with a concentration in Accounting from Washington State University, as well as an EMT certificate from Chicago University, later degrees in Pikes Peak Community College, and an associates degree in Central Texas College.. In 1998, he became a disabled veteran and obtained an honorable discharge, and decided to concentrate solely on music. In 2000, he decided to found LGB Recording Studios, and in 2003, LGB Records was founded. These were later integrated into LGB Affiliated in 2012, when he joined forces with Maria Bermúdez, who has side businesses as dog groomer, Yorkie dog breeder, and a hair salon. Personal Life Bermúdez is married to Maria C. Bermúdez and has two sons: William J. Bermúdez and Geraldo A. Bermúdez. Bermúdez is the son of Maria Higdalia Carrasquillo and Luis A. Bermúdez Palmieri, his birth father; Carrasquillo later remarried to Hipólito Pacheco, who became his stepfather. Bermúdez is the cousin of famed Latin Jazz percussionist Eddie Palmieri. He has 8 siblings: Ruben, Wilberto, Ramón, and Lumari Pacheco on his mother's side, and 4 more from his father's side: Luis, Fernando, Roberto, and Lucy Bermúdez. Discography * 2000: Geraldo Bermúdez (self-titled debut album) * 2012: Adoradores de Dios (Worshippers of God) (compilation album) Awards & Nominations * 1983-98: 4 Army Medals for Good Conduct * December 15, 1990 to May 1, 1991: Service in Southwest Asia * May 26, 1993 to August 24, 1994: Service in Somalia * Army Commendation Medal: 2 awards * Army Achievement Medal: 2 Awards * National Defense Service Medal * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal * Southwest Asia Service Medal with 3 Bronze Service Star * Humanitarian Service Medal * Non-Commissioned Officer Medal * Professional Development Ribbon with Numeral 2 * Army Service Ribbon * Overseas Service Ribbon * Multinational Force Observer Medal * Expert Marksmanship Qualification Badge with Rifle Bar